Hump in the Pridelands
by MattII
Summary: A young camel gets separated from his herd in a sandstorm, and discovers the jungle.
1. Lost

I don't own any of the animals, apart from Bairi (Swahili for 'camel') and Aki (Swahili for 'brother').

It occured to me that there have not been very many stories in which a camel plays a major role (the only one that comes to mind is T. Pratchett's Pyramids). I have decided to try to rectify the situation.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

The sandstorm was beginning to ease. Bairi was glad of this, as he disliked them. It wasn't that they were dangerous or painful, or even particularly bothersome, but they were tedious.

Bairi waited for the sandstorm to subside. gradually the whistle of the wind faded, as did the patter of sand on his fur. Disturbingly, instead of the usual conversation you got after a sandstorm, there was silence.

Bairi cracked his eyes open, blinking a few times to clear them. He looked around but could see not one single member of his herd. "Mum," he asked, "dad, Aki." no response. "Mum," he asked again, his voise rising "dad, Aki, come on guys, this is no time for games." Still nothing. He rose and yelled, "Mum, dad, Aki, herd leader, someone," at this he broke down, "Anyone."

The desert remained deserted. Bairi felt his confidence failing. In a last desperate effort to locate his family, his herd, or even a herd, he walked to the top of the nearest dune. There was nothing in sight, nothing but the rolling desert. Then he spotted it, a speck of green. Not wanting to get his hopes up, he wandered from one end of the dune crest to the other, but the spot remained. 'An oasis' he though, maybe this was where his herd had gone.

He stood there for a few more minutes, thinking. He might as well go to it hadn't he, there was nothing else around. His heart full of dread and hope, Bairi set off in the direction of the oasis.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

It was beautiful. Bairi sighed, amazed at the sight of so much greenery on the edge of the desert. And thick, he couldn't see through it.

Bairi had never come across an oasis he couldn't see through, until now. 'Not an oasis then' he though, but what could be more than an oasis? With nothing else to do, he decided to explore.

"Mum," he called as he wandered, "dad, Aki." No response, but then again, with all the greenery around, his voice probably wasn't carrying very far. With just a hint of worry, he continued to explore.

Some time later, there was a rustling in a bush nearby. "H-hello," Bairi said, not want to scare or annoy the creature. A small furry head popped up, panic in it's eyes.

Bairi was almost as startled as the other creature, which he couldn't identify. "I-It's okay," he said, "I'm not going to hurt you..." At this, the creature ducked back down and took off. With little else to go on, he followed pushing through the greenery after the creature.

They hadn't gone far when the, or at least a, creature yelled "danger, danger." When Bairi arrived in the clearing ahead, the last of a group of whatever it was he had been following disappeared into the treetops.

"Um, excuse me," Bairi said, "could you help me, please?"

Several heads popped up out of a particularly leafy branch, then ducked back down. There seemed to be a brief argument, then one of the heads came back up. "What do you want," it asked.

"I think I'm lost," Bairi replied, "you haven't seen my herd around have you?"

"I don't think so," the creature replied, "hold on a moment, I'll ask." There was a quick discussion, then the head came back up and said, "no, we haven't."

"Oh," Bairi said, his face falling. "Thank you anyway," he said, turning to go. As he was turned away, he didn't see the other head pop up, and he was too lost in his feelings to hear the whispered disagreement that went on.

"Excuse me," a voice said.

"Yes," Bairi said despondently, turning to look at the creature.

"I don't know where your herd is," the creature said, "but I know someone who might."

"Y-you do," Bairi asked, "which way do I go?"

"Well, it's a pretty big place," the creature replied, "so I might as well come and show you."

"Would you," Bairi asked, surprised at this bit of charity

"Sure," the creature said. This was followed by a heated argument.

Soon after, a small creature appeared at the base of the tree, paused a moment, then scampered over. Another voice shouted, "Nina, get back here."

"Ready," the creature asked.

"Ready," Bairi replied

"Then let's go," the creature replied, and scampered off. Bairi followed.

They'd been going several minutes when, during which the creature, whatever it was, had slowed down considerably, and was panting. "You, uh, you want to ride," Bairi asked.

Panting, the creature nodded and managed to say "'bout... ...ask."

"Okay then," Bairi said, "hold on a mo'." He knelt down and the creature managed to clamber up his fur to his head.

Once the creature indicated it was ready, Bairi said, "going up," and stood up again.

"So," the creature asked, after they'd been going a while, "what are you?"

"Camel," Bairi replied.

"Never heard of them," the creature replied, then, in a kinder tone, "you must be a long way from home."

"I think so," Bairi replied, "I've never even heard of anything as lush as this place, whatever it is."

"This is the jungle," the creature said, "how did you get lost?"

"A sandstorm blew up," Bairi replied, "but when it cleared, they were, they weren't..."

"I get the picture," the creature said in reply "and don't worry, I'm sure you'll find them eventually, oh, and I'm Nina by the way."

"Bairi," Bairi replied, "didn't one of them yell at you?"

"Yes," Nina replied, "but that was only Uncle Max, nothing to worry about."

"Oh, good," Bairi replied.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo 


	2. Pridelands

I don't own any of the animals, apart from Bairi (Swahili for 'camel').

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Where are we now," Bairi asked.

"The plains," Nina replied.

"And what's this stuff," Bairi asked, kicking at the grass.

"It's grass," Nina replied, "it's a king of plant."

"Plant," Bairi asked, "you mean it's edible?"

"A lot of animals eat it," Nina replied, "we don't though."

"Hm," Bairi said, then took a bite, and rolled it over in his mouth, before swallowing. "Tastes alright," he said, "and it's probably better than half of what I normally have." He glanced around and saw a gazelle. "What on earth..." he began to ask.

Nina looked around, then replied, "oh, they're only gazelle, they're no trouble."

"Really," Bairi asked, "well, I'll take your word for it."

"So," Nina asked a little later, "what animals did you get around your way?"

"Vultures," Bairi replied, "snakes, scorpions, and beyond that, only what could live on oases."

"Sounds barren," Nina said.

"In comparison to this place, it was," Bairi replied, "it was mostly just the dunes."

"Dunes," Nina asked, then worked it out, "you lived in the desert?"

"We did," Bairi replied, then looked around, "but this place looks nice enough."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Sires, I bring the morning report," Zazu said, as he landed in front of Simba and Kovu.

"Well, the elephant are complaining about the water buffalos again," Zazu reported, "and the cheetahs are claiming that the wild dogs are ganging up to disrupt their hunts..."

"Are we supposed to remember all of this," Kovu muttered to Simba.

"It's better if you take Zazu with you," Simba replied, "then you can ask about any group you can see."

"Oh, right," Kovu said.

"...And there appears to be a new type of creature in the Pridelands," Zazu finished.

"A new type of creature," Simba asked, "any description?"

"Brown-yellow," Zazu replied, "taller than a rhino, but not as tall as a giraffe, a long neck and an extremely large protuberance in the middle of the back."

"Sounds interesting," Simba said, "and since it 'is' new, I think it's worth sorting it out first."

"I think so too," Kovu said.

"Lead on, Zazu," Simba said.

At once sire," Zazu said, "this way please."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Interesting place," Bairi said.

"It can be," Nina said.

"Yes, can't it," said another voice. Bairi looked on in interest as they were surrounded by a group of skulking, scruffy animals, that didn't quite look like predator, but didn't quite not, either.

"Looks like we have a trespasser," said one of the creatures, with a long tuft of black fur on the top of its head.

"What are these," Bairi whispered.

Nina didn't reply.

"Oh," Bairi said, not realising he was speaking aloud, "should I be scared?"

"Should you be scared," the creature said, "I've rarely met anyone who wasn't."

"Really," Bairi asked, "well, excuse my ignorance, but you're the first I've seen of your species, or heard for that matter."

"Really," the creature asked, "well, we're hyenas, and most other animals fear us."

"Why's that," Bairi asked, decidedly nervous. The hyenas laughed at this, worrying him even more.

The hyena with the tuft managed to stop laughing, then said, "fair enough, you're ignorant."

"I am," Bairi said, "so why do most other animals fear you?"

"Because we eat them," the hyena replied.

"Not round here you don't," said another voice. The hyenas all stiffened, then a pair of different creatures stepped into view. One was dark brown with nearly black fur around it's neck, and the other yellowish brown with nearly red fur around it's neck. "Now, get out," the light coloured one said. The hyenas scampered away.

"Oh, er, thank you sire," Nina said, from Bairi's head.

"Nina," the light coloured one said, surprised, "good to see you, and whoever your friend is."

"This is Bairi, sire," Nina said, "and he lost his family in a sandstorm."

"Your entire family," the dark coloured one asked, "they're all dead?"

"I don't think so," Nina replied, after a few moments of silence, "as far as I can make out, he's just lost."

"Lost," the light coloured one asked, "where from?"

"The desert," Nina replied.

"The desert," the dark coloured one said, then turned to the light coloured creature, "nothing can live in the desert can it?"

"Not as far as I know," the light coloured one said, "but then, I've never seen 'anything' like Bairi before, so I can't be sure of that.

The light coloured one then turned back to Bairi, and said, "well, as king of the Pridelands, I welcome you to my kingdom."

"Thank you," Bairi said, "is there some title I need to use, when addressing you?"

The two creatures shared a look, then the light coloured one asked, "do you have leaders of any sort where you come from?"

"We have herd leaders," Bairi replied, "but I don't think it's quite the same."

"Hm," the lighter coloured one said, "you can call me either 'sire', or 'king Simba'."

"Very well," Bairi said, then glanced at Kovu, "er..."

"'Prince Kovu' will do," the dark coloured one said.

"Okay," Bairi said, "and I hope you don't mind my asking, but what species are you?"

The two creatures shared another look, then the light coloured one asked, "I take it you're young?"

"Yes, I'm young," Bairi replied, "but I've never heard even the elders talking about anything even remotely like any of this."

The light coloured one thought for a moment, then said, "we're lions."

"Thank you," Bairi said, then remembered, "sire." As the two lions turned and left, Bairi asked, "how did that go?"

"Alright," Nina replied guardedly, "though it could have gone better."

"Ah," Bairi said, following the lions, "should I have been afraid of, what were they, hyenas?"

"Yes," Nina said, "very much."

"Have to remember that next time," Bairi said, "although they were making me decidedly uneasy."

"I'm not surprised," Nina said, "they used to kill us."

"Oh," Bairi said, "er, not good then?"

"Not really," Nina said.

Something occurred to Bairi, and he asked, "neither of them were the friend you had in mind were they?"

"Not precisely," Nina replied, "but he works for them."

"So I might see my family again soon," Bairi asked, his voice suddenly wavering.

"Possibly," Nina said, "hey, no need to cry."

"Sorry," Bairi said, recovering a little, "I-I miss them."

"I understand," Nina said, "I'm sure you'll find them soon."

"Thanks," Bairi muttered, wondering for a moment, if he would ever see his family again.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo 


	3. Dismay

I don't own any of the animals, apart from Bairi (Swahili for 'camel').

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Impressive," Bairi said as Pride Rock got gradually closer, "you live there?"

"Yes," Simba replied.

"Big place," Bairi said, "looks important too."

"It is fairly," Simba replied.

"Good view up here," Bairi said, as they ascended the rock.

"Simba," a voice said, "who on earth have you brought back this time?" Bairi turned and saw, emerging from a cave, a maneless lion.

"Oh, er, he..." At this point Simba turned a questioning glance to Bairi, who nodded, "...was wandering around near the border."

"Interesting," the maneless lion said, "I've never seen his like before."

"None of us have," Simba said in reply, "nor he us, for that matter."

"We were actually hoping Rafiki could help," Nina said, still on Bairi's head.

"I am here," said a voice from just off to one side of Bairi, who stiffened in panic.

"Hey, cool it," Simba said to Bairi as Rafiki appeared, "what was that about?"

"The last creature that did that to me was a poisonous snake," Bairi replied, his tone somewhere between nervous and angry, "so 'please' don't do that ever again."

"Can you help us here Rafiki," Simba asked, slightly taken aback by Bairi's reaction to the shaman's sudden appearance.

"Unfortunately, I cannot," Rafiki replied, "because, though I know of camels, I do not know why one would turn up here."

"No," Bairi muttered, then dropped into a whisper, "please, no, please tell me I'll see my family again." His eyes began to tear, as he kept whispering to himself, "please, no."

"We're back" came another voice, "wh-what in the name of... ...Simba would you care to explain this, please?"

"Er, sure," Simba said, then waited as the lionesses approached, with several gazelle carcasses. On seeing the carcasses, Bairi stiffened, and his expression turned from interest to horror.

"What's that for," Nala asked, registering the change.

Simba followed Bairi's stare, then replied, "I don't think he's seen hunt carcasses before."

"That's ridiculous," Vitani said, "where does he come from, the desert."

"As far as I can tell, yes," Simba replied, and most of the pride thought he was joking, until they saw his expression.

"Really the desert," Nala asked.

"Yes," Nina replied, causing everyone to look at her. "He wandered into the jungle," she went on, "and he looked lost and sad, to me anyway."

"And so you guided him here," Nina asked.

"I thought Rafiki could help," Nina replied.

"Unfortunately," Rafiki said in reply, "I could not."

Everyone was silent for a moment, then Kiara asked, "so, what now?"

"Hm," Simba said thoughtfully, "I do not think we could decently turn him out now, yet, judging from his reaction, he would not be comfortable here at Pride Rock."

"So, what are you going to do," Kovu asked.

Simba thought for a moment, then smiled and said, "Zazu, could you go and find Timon and Pumbaa for me please?"

"You're putting him in with those two," Vitani asked, causing everyone to look at her.

"Certainly," Simba asked, "why not?"

"Well, er," Vitani said, suddenly nervous now that she was the centre of attention, "they are a bit, er, different."

"That they are," Simba replied, "all the more reason to put Bairi here in their tender care, don't you think?"

"I suppose," Vitani said, "though they aren't always the most observant pair in the entire Pridelands."

"True," Simba replied, "are you offering to look after him?" This got a gentle chuckle from most of the pride."

"Well, no," Vitani replied, slightly stung by the laughing, "but I was thinking, since Nina's here already, maybe she could watch him."

"There is that," Simba replied, then turned to the meerkat, "would you mind?"

"Not at all," Nina replied.

"Okay," Simba said, "that's sorted then."

"Do I still go and fetch Timon and Pumbaa," Zazu asked.

"Yes," Simba replied, "please do." Zazu took off.

"So what do we do about him at the moment," one of the other lionesses asked.

"He does look a little disturbed doesn't he," Nala asked.

"I think I'll have a little talk to him in private," Simba replied. He rose, moved over to Bairi and said, "come with me."

Slowly, stiffly, Bairi followed Simba as they sought a more secluded part of Pride Rock. Nina was still on his head, but was remaining knowingly silent.

"I understand you were a little disturbed back there," Simba said, not unkindly. Bairi nodded, but didn't reply. "Don't worry," Simba said, "you weren't in 'any'danger."

"The bodies," Bairi squeaked, beginning to quiver.

"Yes," Simba said, "they are bad, but there is no way around it."

"The bodies," Bairi repeated, "I've never..."

"This is your first time," Simba asked. Bairi nodded, swallowing.

"No, it isn't nice," Simba replied, "but the alternative is starvation, you understand?"

Bairi nodded and swallowed. "Sorry," he said, his voice returning to something closer to normal, "but it's just, so, so, horrid."

"I know," Simba said kindly, "but listen to me, you were in no danger."

"How do you stand it," Bairi asked, almost breaking down, "how do you stand it, knowing..." his voice trailed off.

"Let me tell you something a wise king once told me," Simba said, "it may help set your mind at ease."

"Yes sire," Bairi said, but didn't seem convinced.

"Everything is in balance," Simba explained, "from the smallest insect to the mightiest elephant..."

"How do predators..." Bairi began to asked, then realised who he'd just interrupted, "sorry."

"Everything is in balance," Simba repeated, "and if that balance is upset, the consequences are terrible."

"And what of those..." Bairi asked, then trailed off again.

"If there were no predators," Simba replied, ", no meat eaters, the herd animals would very quickly overpopulate the land, and then die as they ate all of the available food."

"So you keep them in check," Bairi asked, though not happily.

"We do that," Simba replied, "and when we die, our bodies rot, and help the grass to grow, so our death helps the herd animals in a small way."

No-one spoke for a while, then Bairi said, "I think I understand now, I don't like it, but I understand."

"There have been times when I myself have questioned it," Simba admitted, "but then, is not the death of a few, through hunting, better than the death of many, through starvation?"

"I suppose," Bairi said, then thought a moment. "But I don't have to be there while you're eating, do I," he asked, "I mean, no offence, but..."

"No you don't," Simba replied, "I wouldn't even 'attempt' to put you through that If you didn't want to."

"Thank you sire," Bairi said.

"However," Simba said, "I think the others would like to ask you a few questions later."

"So I have to come down," Bairi asked, "will the bodies be there?"

"No," Simba replied, "I will make sure the bodies are gone."

"Thank you sire," Bairi said.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo 


	4. Storytelling

I don't own any of the animals, apart from Bairi (Swahili for 'camel').

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Feeling better," Nina asked when Simba had left them.

"Yeah," Bairi replied, "a little."

"I'm sure you'll get over it," Nina said comfortingly.

"You think so," Bairi asked, "it was so horrible."

"I've got to admit," Nina said, "it isn't to my liking..."

"Hey hey hey," came a voice from nearby. Bairi turned just as the voice's owner came into view. Another meerkat appeared, riding on the neck of a dark-brown, rotund, creature, with a black mane and pair of what might have been teeth, protruding from top jaw.

When the pair saw Bairi, they stopped and stared. "Hey boys," Nina said.

"oh, er, hey Ma," The other meerkat said, "um..."

"Yeah..." the larger creature said.

"Boys," Nina said, "meet Bairi." She waited a moment, then said a little more quietly, "Bairi, meet my son, Timon, and his best friend, Pumbaa the warthog."

"Oh, er, pleased to meet you," Bairi said.

"Yeah," Timon said. He waited a moment then asked "now Ma, would you care to explain to me 'what the hell is going on!'"

"Calm down Timmy," Nina said, as she felt Bairi shift uncertainly, "Bairi here wandered in on the jungle."

"Oh, right," Timon said, "so this..."

"Camel," Nina supplied.

"Yeah," Timon said, "so this camel walks in on the jungle, and you..."

"Hey Timon," Pumbaa said, "calm down would you, you're scaring him."

"Calm," Timon asked, "Pumbaa, it's my own moth..."

"Timon," Nina said, "I'm fine."

Timon stopped at this. After a few seconds, he sighed and said, "yeah that was a bit over the top." After a few more seconds, during which he seemed to regain his composure, he asked, "sorry 'bout that buddy, okay?"

"Bairi nodded, still a bit confused, then said, "yeah, er, okay."

"So," Timon said, "where you from anyway?"

"The desert," Bairi replied.

"Pff, yeah," Timon said, "good joke."

"Huh, joke," Bairi asked, "what joke?"

"Really the desert," Pumbaa asked.

"Really the desert," Bairi replied.

"Ah, come on," Timon said, "how do you live in the desert, by eating sand?"

"Well, we get the occasional oasis," Bairi replied, "but mostly it's just desert."

"What's to eat out there," Timon asked.

"Anything you can get," Bairi replied, "even bark if you have to."

"Hang on," Timon said, "you eat plants?"

"Yeah," Bairi replied, "why, what do you eat?"

"Bugs," Timon replied.

"Bugs," Bairi asked, "what are they?"

"You don't know what bugs are," Timon asked, "ah, come on, everyone knows what bugs are, surely."

"Well, I don't," Bairi said, a little defensively.

"They're everywhere," Timon said, "and, sure, they're not very big, but they taste great."

"Er, I still don't get you," Bairi said, "unless you're talking scorpions, I've them a few times."

"Well, scorpions ain't exactly what I was meaning," Timon said, "but they're close enough."

"And you eat them," Bairi asked, a touch incredulous.

"Yep," Timon said.

"Then next time I see a scorpion, I'll save it for you," Bairi said, "you're welcome to them."

"So, uh," Pumbaa began, noticing Bairi was a bit uncomfortable with the way the conversation was going, "what exactly these oasis things?"

"Oases," Bairi corrected, then explained, "they're basically just pools with a few palm trees around."

"They don't sound like much," Pumbaa said doubtfully.

"They aren't," Bairi said in reply, "but after days of endless dunes, who cares?"

"How about family, you got...," Timon began to say, then saw Bairi's reaction, "...oh?"

"Not a good topic boys," Nina said, "really, not a good topic."

There was an embarrassed silence, which was broken several minutes later, when Simba approached, and made a throat-clearing noise. Bairi turned to look, then said, "Sire."

"You're ready," Simba asked.

"As much as I'll ever be," Bairi replied.

"Okay then," Simba said, "follow me please." Bairi nodded, and began to follow.

"Would you mind if we sat in on this one," Timon asked.

Simba turned to regard him, and said, "I wouldn't mind, but then again, it's not my call."

Bairi understood the implication, turned to look at Timon and Pumbaa, then said, "I think I'd like that." He turned back to Simba and said, "and no offence or anything sire, but I'm not entirely..."

"...Comfortable," Simba asked, after several seconds of silence. "Don't worry," he said, when Bairi nodded, "you're perfectly safe."

"I know," Bairi said, "I know, but even so..."

"I understand," Simba said, then continued to walk.

The lions, both maned and maneless, were arranged in an arc, with a space in the centre between Kovu and a possibly older maneless lion, on who's other flank was the maneless lion Simba had talked to when he first arrived.

"Why do some have manes and others don't," Bairi muttered to Nina, as Simba moved into the space.

"The ones with manes are males," Nina replied, "the ones without manes are females, and are called lionesses."

"Oh," Bairi said, embarrassed at not having thought of it himself. He moved a little so that he was, he judged, at the centre of the arc, and knelt down. He was still too panicky to really notice the murmuring between the lionesses, until it stopped. When it did stop, he found his gaze drawn to Simba.

"And now," Simba said, carefully controlling his tone, "I think we'd like to hear a little bit of your story."

"Oh, er, certainly," Bairi said nervously. He spent a few panicky moments scanning the pride, before deciding that closing his eyes would keep him calmer. "I-it started with the sandstorm," He said, "they blow up all the time in the desert, and you can't but sit them out."

"The desert," one of the lionesses interrupted, "nothing can live in the desert." After a pause of a few seconds, the lioness said, "sorry."

"Carry on," Simba said."

"Right, er," Bairi said, getting his placing again. "The sandstorm blew up fairly quickly," he went on, "and so we all lay down to wait it out." He paused for a few moments, before continuing shakily, "but when it blew down, everyone else was gone." His voice was beginning to brake now, "they were all gone, all of them."

"Hey, easy easy," Timon said, and oddly enough, this seemed to help a little.

"In your own time," Simba said.

"They were all gone," Bairi repeated, "and, and there was this dark spot on the horizon."

"And you went towards it," another lioness asked.

"So I went towards it," Bairi said, "and it was the strangest place I'd ever seen."

"Where was this," another lioness asked, before another pause, and another apology.

"It was the jungle," Nina replied, "and, boy, were some of the others scared." There was a pause of a few seconds, then she said, "sorry sire, but..."

"Bairi," Simba asked, "are you well enough to continue?" The camel tried to speak, but his voice wasn't coming. "Very well," the king said, "Nina if you would be so good as to fill us in on the rest before it's time to retire?"

"I'll do what I can sire," Nina said in reply.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo 


	5. A new day

I don't own any of the animals, apart from Bairi (Swahili for 'camel') and Aki (Swahili for 'brother').

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Aw man," Bairi said, "why are there so many of them?" He was refering to sandstorms, one of which was getting up and getting nearer.

"I don't know honey," him mother replied, "there just are."

"Learn to live with it kid," his older brother Aki said, "'cause unless you die, you're gonna see a whole lot more of them."

"Aki, don't even talk about that," Their fathers said.

"Aw c'mon dad," Aki said, "I mean, it's not like I want it to happen. After all," he said, grinning at his Bairi, "can you think of a better way of getting girls than playing, 'daddy' to Bairi."

"Aki," their mother said sharply, "I do hope that's not the only reason you think Bairi exists."

"No mum," Aki said, mocking meekness, then grinning, "but you got to admit, he's useful for it."

"I've 'got' to admit nothing," their father said sternly, "now, apologise."

"Aw, but..." Aki began.

"Aki," their father said warningly.

"Oh, okay," Aki said, giving in. He turned to Bairi, and said, "sorry about talking over your head k-b-Bairi."

"Ah 'sokay b-Aki," Bairi said, smiling, "I mean, I suppose I'm lucky really, having an older brother who cares."

"Who said I care," Aki asked, managing to hold a straight face for several seconds then breaking into a grin, "see you on the other side."

"Same to you bro'," Bairi said. Very soon, the sandstorm was in full blow.

"Well, we're on the other side," Bairi said, when the sandstorm had mostly died down. "Aki," he asked, when he didn't hear his brother's reply, or, for that matter, any of the other sounds that the herd normally made after coming out of a sandstorm. He waited a few seconds, then opened his eyes.

It was plain enough now, why Aki hadn't replied, he wasn't there, and neither was the rest of the herd. "Mum," He asked the air, rising, "dad, Aki?" There was no reply. "Mum," He called, somewhat louder, "Aki, dad?" Still no reply. "Mum," he shouted, "dad, Aki, someone, anyone." Silence greeted his desperate cries, and just as he was about to try again, he felt a touch on his side...

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

...And woke up. He was breathing hard, almost gasping. He opened his eyes and looked around, stiffly, as his breathing returned to merely panicked. "No," he whispered to himself, seeing no camels nearby, "no, please no."

He felt a nudge on his side, and looked down, to see that the source of the nudge was an odd... ...Pumbaa the warthog, he recalled after a moment, with Timon the meerkat in the long black patch of fur on the top of his head.

"Hey, you okay kid," Timon asked, concerned, when he realised Bairi was awake.

"He'll be fine," said another voice, before Bairi could reply, "he just had a nightmare." He swung his head, and saw Nina looking up at him sympathetically. "Bad nightmare was it," she asked. He didn't reply, but nodded. "Well, if you want to talk about it," she said, "I'm always available."

"Th-thanks," he muttered, rising.

"So, what d'you want to do kid," Timon asked, "take a look round the Pridelands, we can show you all the best spots for bugs."

"Timmy," Nina said, "remember, Bairi doesn't eat bugs."

"Oh, yeah," Timon said, "um okay, you want to take a look around the Pridelands anyway?"

"Er, sure," Bairi said, "but we, er, we don't have to actullay include the bugs, do we, only I'm not sure..."

"Well..." Timon said.

"No you don't," Nina replied, giving Timon a stern look.

"Okay ma," Timon said, then turned back to Bairi, "no we don't have to include bugs, but I wouldn't mind, you know breakfast."

"Timmy..." Nina said warningly.

"No, it's alright," Bairi said, "I suppose I could find something else to do while you, have breakfast."

"That's the spirit," Timon said happily, "whenever you're ready kid."

"Bairi," Bairi said.

"What," Timon asked, both he and Pumbaa looking confused.

"I, er, I'd prefer being called Bairi," Bairi replied, "I mean, I know it's not big or anything, but..."

"Okay," Timon said, "Bairi it is."

"Thanks," Bairi murmured.

"Any time," Timon said, "ready?"

"As much as I'll ever be," Bairi, then remembered Nina. "You want to ride," he asked her.

""If it's okay with you," she said.

"It's okay with me," Bairi said, kneeling down again so that Nina could climb aboard.

A few minutes after setting out, Bairi asked, "who was that, lioness, anyway?"

"Which one," Timon asked.

"The one who argued with King Simba," Bairi replied.

"I think I missed that bit," Timon said, "what'd she look like?"

"Erm..." Bairi said, trying to remember.

"Quite thin," Nina replied, "and she had a tuft on her head."

"Sounds like Vitani," Pumbaa said.

"And she didn't seem to like you two," Nina continued, "she called you

"That could very well be Vitani," Timon said, "especially the arguing with Simba bit."

"So, uh, where are we going," Bairi asked, after several minutes.

"Oh, I though we'd let you decide that," Timon said.

"Oh, er, right," Bairi said looking around, "um, if all looks the same really."

"How about we start at the water hole then," Nina asked.

"I think I'd like that," Bairi said, "and come to think of it, I haven't had a drink since the last oasis."

"How long ago was that," Pumbaa asked.

"Six days," Bairi said, then looked thoughtful, "or was it seven?"

"Six days," Timon exclaimed.

"Six or seven," Bairi replied, "yeah. I-is there something wrong" he asked, when the group fell silent.

"How can you not drink for six or seven days," Pumbaa asked

"We don't drink often," Bairi replied, "but when we do, we drink 'a lot'."

"How much," Pumbaa asked.

"I don't know exactly," Bairi said, "but you can usually see the difference, and I know I can feel it."

"That'll be a thing to watch," Timon said, then cringed when Nina gave him a glare, "okay, sorry."

"You eat a lot too," Pumbaa asked.

"Usually," Bairi said, then kicked a foreleg slightly, "of course, I think I can afford to cut down now, I think I'm going to have to."

"Yup," Timon said, understanding the gesture, "it's a good life here."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo 


	6. Troubles

I don't own any of the animals, apart from Bairi (Swahili for 'camel') and Aki (Swahili for 'brother').

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Well, the water hole's just up ahead," Timon said, not too long afterwards. He waited a moment, then asked, "you don't mind if we grab some breakfast around now, do ya?"

When they reached the water hole, which they did fairly quickly, Timon turned to Bairi and asked, "you don't mind if we take a break, eh, just for breakfast?"

"Timmy..." Nina began.

"No, I don't mind," Bairi replied.

"Cool," Timon said, "see ya soon."

"Yeah," Bairi said, as Timon and Pumbaa left. He thought for a moment, then asked Nina, "you want to go with them?"

"No, it's alright," Nina replied, "I can wait."

"Fair enough," Bairi said, "just up ahead, was it."

"That's right," Nina said.

As he approached the water hole, Bairi suddenly became aware of a great deal of attention suddenly focussing on him. Shifting uneasily, he said, "er..."

"Wha...oh," Nina said, also noticing the attention. After a moment of gathering her confidence, she said, "just act as though they weren't there."

"They're...none of them are dangerous are they," Bairi asked.

"None are dangerous for you," Nina replied, "a couple might have a go at me."

"So, it's, safe," Bairi asked, "I can drink safely?"

"Drink away," Nina said, a moment later. As Bairi started to drink, she asked, "so, who's Aki?"

Bairi's eyes went wide, and he spluttered. Raising his head quickly, he asked, his tone half angry, half panicky, "how did you hear that?"

"You were talking in your sleep this morning," Nina replied. Suddenly wondering if she'd caused offence, she asked, "I, er, I hope you didn't mind me asking."

After a few moments of silence, Bairi replied mournfully, "Ari's, was, my brother."

"I'm sorry," Nina said, hearing Bairi's tone, "I didn't mean to cause offence."

"He was my brother," Bairi went on, not hearing, "he was a good brother." By now, his voice was barely a whisper, and he was beginning to cry.

Further sadness was cut short, though, when Bairi was shoved roughly from behind, and a voice said, "okay, move along lumpback, stop blocking up the drinking." He stopped crying, and raised his head to see a pair of water buffalo behind him. "I said, move along," the buffalo repeated.

After a few moments, during which Bairi continued to stare at the buffalos in confusion, one of them said, "okay then, maybe this'll help you along," and opened a shallow gash along the young camel's hump.

Bairi squealed at the pain, and rose, and was about to move away, when Nina piped up, "what d'you do that for?"

"Cuz 'it' was in the way," one of the buffalo replied, "and if it don't get out of the way pretty soon, we'll do worse."

"'What' is going on here," interrupted another voice sharply. Bairi, Nina and both wildebeest turned to the voice, and found themselves confronting a large giraffe.

After a moment of gathering its wits, one of the buffalo asked, "wha'd'you want longneck?"

"Longneck hey," said the giraffe, pausing a moment, as to consider the name, "just what I'd expect from a dull, brutish, grass-crusher like you."

"Brutish," one of the buffalo said angrily, "look pal, get out of it now, or I'll show you just how 'brutish' I can be."

"Try it," said the giraffe coldly, "and I'll kick what brains you have, out through your chest."

"What're you after anyway," one of the buffalo asked, "why're you messing in our business?"

"Leave the calf alone," the giraffe said, indicating Bairi, who looked surprised.

"That's a calf, one of the buffalo asked, turning, "my rear end."

"And what experience do you have with, camels," the giraffe asked.

"None," the buffalo replied.

"Precisely," the giraffe said.

"And what experience do you have the buffalo asked scornfully, "not much, I'll bet."

"I don't have much experience on the interpersonal level, I'll admit," the giraffe said, then, ignoring the buffalo's mocking snort, continued, "however, I know as much, if not more about them, as anything else living in the Pridelands."

"Yeah right," said, the buffalo, "what experience was that then, seen 'em in the distance kind o' thing?"

"I have watched them from afar, yes," the giraffe said, ignoring the buffalo's mocking snort, "but several years ago, I also had the fortune to travel with a herd for a few days."

"What were they like," one of the buffalo asked, still scornful.

"They made better travelling companions than water buffalo," the giraffe replied sharply.

A stony silence fell for a few moments, then Simba appeared, and asked, "what's going on here?"

There was a moment's pause, then one of the buffalo sneered at the giraffe, and taunted, "go on long neck, you tell him."

"Why don't you," the giraffe replied coldly, "after all, I only responded to your ill treatment..."

"Enough," Simba said, irritatedly, "if you two can't seem to give me a astraight answer, perhaps I should ask another, Bairi."

"Er," Bairi said, worried and unsure, "erm..."

After a few moments, Nina spoke up, "sire, perhaps I could explain."

"Yes," Simba said, sharply, then spotted, Nina, and his voice mellowed somewhat, "oh, it's you."

"Yes sire," Nina said, "shall I explain?"

"Do so," Simba said.

"Well," Nina began, "Timon and Pumbaa had just left us to have breakfast, so I asked Bairi about the nightmare he'd been having earlier, which might not have been such a good idea, since..." A look from Simba got her back on course, "anyway, while he was mourning, these two came up, and, while we were in their way, they could have walked around...Anyway," she said, indicating the giraffe, "and then he came along and began to argue with them."

Simba considered Nina's explanation for a moment then said to the buffalo and giraffe, "your conduct in this incident is demeaning to both of your herds..."

"There is one other thing," Nina said, tentatively.

"Yes," Simba asked.

"Turn around," Nina whispered to Bairi, who did, revealing the gash along his hump.

Simba looked at the gash for a moment, then turned back to the buffalo, and said coldly, "not only have you disgraced your people, you have unnecessarily injured an innocent creature." He paused for a moment, then went on, "if I ever hear of you again, I will be very hard, understand?"

"Bu..." one of buffalo began but was nudged into silence.

"Yes, sire," the other buffalo replied.

"Good," Simba said, "now, 'go'." Quietly, the two water buffalo departed.

Simba watched the buffalo disappear, then turned back to the giraffe, "And as for you..." He paused, then said, "tell me, why did you stick up for Bairi here?"

"Bairi is but a child, sire," the giraffe said.

"Simba raised an eyebrow and asked, "how did you know that?"

"When I was younger, I spent some time with a camel herd," the giraffe explained, slightly nervously.

"Hm," Simba said, thoughtfully, then sighed, and said, "dismissed." The giraffe nodded, and left. "And I suppose I'd might as well go, he said, then called to Bairi and Nina, "be more careful in future." the camel nodded.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo


End file.
